


Begin Small (Holding Hands)

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Dependent [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Holding Hands, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Yachi's question has been lingering in Kageyama's mind, and he wants to take a step further in his relationship with Hinata.Part 2 of a seven part series of Kageyama and Hinata developing their relationship.





	Begin Small (Holding Hands)

Kageyama had been in a constant state of dizziness ever since Yachi asked her surprising question. It wasn’t any wonder why she would think that, he had been contemplating the same thing for the past month. But still, he knew more than anyone that him and that idiot, Hinata, was anything but a couple. 

Tremors of shivers rode up and down his spine just at the thought of being something like that with his teammate. _ Teammate. _For the past two to or three months, after winning against Seijoh and all, Hinata has, without a doubt, been more than a teammate for Kageyama. 

Flashes of his smile criss crosses through his mind when he thinks back to that final spike that defined their destinies in the volleyball world. The sound of the ball slamming the court, a tune so pleasing, thrilling to the core for someone who only had a one way ticket thinking about volleyball in their head. Except, the glory of winning against Seijoh immediately died as soon as Kageyama witnessed that smile. A smile that only pure sunshine could create. 

Ever since that day, Kageyama hasn’t been able to think about Hinata as anything other than more than a teammate. Whether it be friend, or more than a friend was twisting with his mind, causing a ruckus of a storming hurricane in the pit of his gut. 

Did he like Hinata as more than a friend? He did enjoy that smile, lighting up more than the sun, that was a set in stone fact, but, what else was there about Hinana that made his heart do tumbles like an olympic champion? 

Shaking his head a couple times, that was something to contemplate more on when he got home. Right now though, him and Hinata were actually about to walk home together. Hinata’s bike had been taken to the shop for repairments due to a nasty slip and slide when he couldn’t catch his speed on the way down the mountain he rode every morning and afternoon. 

Today though, it was raining, heavily too. 

Both boys sighed at the sight, staring fiercely at the pitter pattering sheets of rain tumbling down from the graying sky. Kageyama shot a dark blue glance down to Hinata, who was concentrating harshly at the wall of water blocking them from getting home. 

“Oy, Kageyama?” Hinata hooked his voice towards the tall boy. 

His dark blue stare stayed glued to an orange mop of spiky, soft hair. “Yeah?” He replied glumly, flicking his eyes to the sheets of rain. 

“Do you happen to have an umbrella on you?” Hinata rubbed his arms, trembling by the chill coming from the slapping water on the concrete. 

Kageyama gripped the strap of his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder, opening the mouth and pulling out small, black umbrella. He pushed the button, extracting the umbrella, making it grow longer, unfolding to its familiar shield. Luckily for the two of them, Kageyama’s umbrella was large enough to house the pair. 

But still, sharing an umbrella did withhold its lore.

When sharing an umbrella, most people would assume you’re a couple. But in Kageyama’s and Hinata’s situation, they had no other choice, unless one of them wished to get soaking wet by the rain and catch a cold. Which was not on the table, what with being regulars on Karasuno volleyball team. The team were dependent on both of them, or else their quick would never work. 

Heat prickled Kageyama’s cheeks, but he held the umbrella high up to make room for his friend. He nodded his head at Hinata. Taking the hint, he smiled widely, jumping two strides, getting comfortable under the umbrella without a care in the world. 

While they walked towards their homes, Kageyama wondered what Hinata was thinking about_ . Probably volleyball _, he thought bleakly, knowing the airhead only thought about one thing, and that was definitely volleyball. 

Although, Yachi’s question did startle Hinata as much as it stopped Kageyama’s lungs to work for a mere ten seconds, so maybe. Maybe Hinata had come across the question as well in his swamped up mind filled with volleyballs. 

Crossing a small bridge, Kageyama flicked his eyes down to Hinata’s hands. They were bare, covered barely by a white shirt they wore underneath their black uniform jackets. Still staring down those naked hands, he gulped silently. Did he want to take the next step in their relationship? Whatever kind of relationship they had, 'cause he still wasn’t sure what they were to each other. 

Kageyama knew one thing, though. He wanted to hold Hinata’s hand. _Badly. _

He stopped walking when they got halfway on the tiny, wooden bridge, staring out at the small lake, dragonflies and cicadas buzzing about under the coated wall of summer rain. _Baby steps_, Kageyama whispered in his head, turning his head, tipping it down to peer at the boy he couldn’t get out of his mind. 

“I wanna hold your hand!” He yelled, catching a confused and startled ray of sunshine. 

Hinata’s brown eyes grew wide with inquisitiveness. He might not have grasped what Kageyama was yelling under the loud slapping of rain falling from the sky. 

Displayed on Kageyama’s cheeks, were large splatters of pink and red, like someone had pinched him endlessly. He sucked in a large breath, wishing his lungs stopped functioning right then and there when his frightened gaze held with Hinata’s startled one. 

“I-” He breathed out, “I want to hold your hand-uh,” He reevalulated his words in a sudden flash, “can I hold your hand, Hinata? Puh-Please?” He asked, voice barely audible, embarrassment coating him.

Terrified by the silence, Kageyama had an internal fight with panic until he felt something warm take hold of his free hand. 

He looked down, and Hinata’s hand was locked with his own. Tipping his head up slowly, he caught a sliver of sunlight warm his face. That smile. It was spread wide from ear to ear calming his rapid beating heart. 

“Let’s go, Kageyama! We can’t catch a cold!” Hinata bossed, gripping his lock on Kageyama’s hand, dragging him quickly home through the rain.


End file.
